


Long Lost Brothers

by Whiskeythepainaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeythepainaway/pseuds/Whiskeythepainaway
Summary: You find your Father's Journal after your Mother passed. The Journal sparks some memories of a green eyed kid and his baby brother.You find a phone number to John Winchester and a note to his son written by your mom three months ago.You decide to give him a call.





	1. Long Lost Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season One.
> 
> Y/N/N is what Children call you, like when they can’t pronounce your name correctly, or a nickname.

Sitting in the kitchen of your Mom’s house. All your friends and family have returned to their homes. The funeral was last week. You had begun the process of going through everything. While you loved this old house, there were too many memories. You had found an old journal in the kitchen, it was your fathers. He died over 10 years ago. Your mom always said he was a truck driver, traveling for work. You always suspected differently, the few times you mom shared bits of the journal with you over the last ten years proved it. He was a hunter, he hunted creatures that made up your worst nightmares. You mother treasured this journal. It didn’t just have information about the monsters he dealt with. There were stories about his life, of people, meeting your mom, the time he rented a pony for your birthday. He even mention other hunters he worked with.  
You found one entry from before you were born, about a man your father took under his wing after his wife was tragically killed. Your dad had several entries on the Winchesters. John and your father were in the military together, they both married. John was best man at your dad’s first wedding. The entry sparked your own memories, of a green eyed freckle faced boy and his baby brother. You were seven and the boy was 4. Your parents welcomed his grieving father and the two boys into your home. You helped take care of the two boys with your mom. The green eyed kid, Dean. Was very protective of his baby brother. You read how your father helped educate John about the Supernatural. Your dad called him obsessed. Three months later the boys and his father were gone. Only to show up out of the blue, John would dump the boys off and disappear for weeks. Sometimes your dad would go with him. You enjoyed the company of the young boys. You were about ten when John left with them and never returned.  
The more you read the journal the more you wondered if John or the boys were still alive. You found a phone number in the journal for John Winchester. Scribbled in your Mom’s writing. Dated three months ago. You decided to call it, just to see.  
There was a voicemail saying to call another number, it was for his son Dean. You called the number and left a message on that voicemail. You mentioned that you had information about John, left your address and your phone number.  
Three days later you were digging through a closet in the back bedroom when the doorbell rang. You weren’t expecting company. You had finally grumped at Miss. Miller to stop bringing you casseroles. You glance out the peephole to see someone’s chest, a dark tee-shirt fills your view. Shrugging you open your door to a tall young man with freckles and sparkling green eyes. The last time you saw those green eyes and freckles was so long ago. Those eyes retained their emerald sparkle. You smiled. Remembering you had called him.  
“Hi,” the young man says with a smile, he opens his mouth to say something,  
“ Dean? Dean-o! wow! You’ve grown.” You pause to look at him. “You have your dad’s roguish good looks.” You smile up at the tall man. “Come in.” Dean saunters into your living room, following behind him is a even taller young man with long shaggy hair.  
“Uh, we both are.“ A tall shaggy haired Young man says clearing his throat.  
“Sam? Baby Sammy?” you look up at him. “You take more after your mom, Sam. You were such a cute baby. I knew you’d break hearts, but this.” You wave your hands up and down at him. “Wow. You boys got all the good genes.” You say with a smile.  
Both men look at you confused.  
“Hi. I’m Y/N.” you smile to turning and closing the front door. “You probably don’t remember me, but you lived with me and my parents after...” You look at the floor “after Your Mom…” You look back up at the two men. You see a look of sadness cross Dean’s face for only a second.  
“Come in, have a seat. I can make some coffee and explain it all.” You wave them in.  
You head into the kitchen, the two confused men following you.  
“I’m sorry, it was stupid of me to call.” You say pulling out coffee from your cabinet. “Its just I found my Dad’s old journal, my mom kept it after he passed.”  
“So, um.. your Dad knew ours?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah, my dad, was a hunter. According to his journal he taught your dad some, and they worked cases together.” You say pouring water into the coffee maker. “Would you like some pie? Or cake? There is a dozen different casseroles in the fridge, too.” You look at the floor awkwardly.  
“Pie, sounds good.” Dean smiles. “So are you a hunter? “ He asks.  
“No, actually I was a studying psychology at University of Michigan. I had to quit when mom got sick.” You reply turning to pull the pie out of the fridge. “ I have apple or strawberry rhubarb pie?” you say pulling both out of the fridge and setting them on the counter.  
“Strawberry, sounds good.” Dean replies  
“Sam, you want anything?” you ask looking at the tall handsome man. He was such a tiny baby when you last saw him. You smile wistfully.  
“The coffee is fine, Y/N” Sam says rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. “You okay?”  
“Oh, yeah I’m sorry. A fit of nostalgia.” You smile at the younger Winchester.  
“You said you have information on our Dad?” Dean says impatiently.  
“Yeah, uh. He called and spoke to my mom a three months ago apparently.” You say setting down a plate with a slice of pie on the table in front of Dean.  
“He did?” Dean says eagerly picking up the fork stabbing it into the pie.  
“Yeah.” You laugh. “You haven’t changed much, Dean-o. You still love pie.” Smiling you put two code cups filled with coffee in front of the brothers. Dean cringes at when you said his name.  
“Sugar? Cream?” you ask turning to get your own cup.  
“Cream, please.” Sam asks quietly. “So how do you know our mom?”  
“I have a photo of John and Mary in my Dad’s journal.” You explain. “Let me show you.” You say pulling a drawer open and pulling out a warn leather bound book. You flip open the page and there is a photo of your father his arm around a woman with John and Mary. They were all laughing and smiling. “This was before…” You say quietly. “Before they became hunters.” You look up at the two men.  
“It was just after this photo that my father became a hunter. Werewolves, killed his first wife, who was pregnant with his first child. He later saved my mom from some vampires. I was born soon after.” You say pointing to the photo. “He was killed about ten years ago.” You look up at the two men.  
“My dad helped yours learn to be a hunter. It’s all in here, if you want to read it.” You say patting the book. You look between the two men. They both look equally astounded.  
Sam reaches to look at the book as you busy yourself putting the pies away.  
“You said our Dad called your mom?” Dean asks with a mouth full of pie.  
“Apparently,” you reply. She wrote a note on the last page of the journal along with his phone number.”  
You tell him, Sam starts turn to the last page. “Dean, watch out for Sam. You have take care of your brother, Dean...” You said before he reached the page. “Was all I can decipher. Mom’s hand writing had gotten bad by then. She had cancer.” You say, your back to the brothers.  
“I’m sorry for your loss, Y/N.” Sam says placing a hand on your shoulder. You jumped at his touch, having not heard him get up out of the chair.  
“Thanks Sam.” You smile up at him sadly.  
“Your Dad always told you that.” You look over at Dean. “You were always so protective of Sam.” You smile at him.  
“Uh, yeah.” Dean replies trying to decipher more of your Mom’s writing. “Is that ‘eyes’?” he asks pointing at the scribble.  
“Uhh. It could be.” You say looking over Dean’s shoulder at the page. “Its so hard to tell, I thought that read ‘demon’.” You say pointing to the page.  
The three of you spend the next few hours trying to figure out what your mother wrote, sadly you weren’t any closer to an answer as it got dark outside.  
“You guys have any place to stay tonight?” you ask looking at the time.  
“uh, um…” Dean starts to reply.  
“That’s what I thought. You can stay here. I’ve got two empty rooms.” You say standing and stepping out of the room.  
“uh, okay.” Dean looks at the closed door you just went through.  
“Dean, do you even remember her?” Sam asked.  
“Um, no… uhh… maybe??” Dean huffs. Something about your Y/C/E eyes, and your voice were comforting to Dean.  
“Could she be a demon?” Sam asks.  
“it’s awful elaborate for a demon.” Dean says waving his hand at the book.  
The two bicker back and forth.  
You walk into the kitchen after making sure clean sheets were on the beds. It was nice to have the distraction from the loose of your mom. Getting to see who you considered your long lost brothers was a bonus.  
“So, who wants mystery casserole?” you ask jovially to the two boys. The look on Dean’s face says volumes.  
“Or we can go grab some burgers from downtown.” You say rubbing your hands together. “I don’t think I can handle another slice of Miss. Miller’s cooking anyway.” You smile. “Come on, you need food. The book isn’t going to go anywhere.” Dean holds the book possessively. ”Ok, I’ll lock it back up in the safe. Dean. Come on.” You say sternly in a ‘motherly’ tone as you take the book and go into the living room. You move the sofa a bit and pull up the rug. Sam and Dean follow you into. The living room and look down at you kneeling on the floor. “My dad installed this tiny safe here. Not many people look under the sofa.” You shrug prying up a floorboard with your fingernail. You quickly spin the dial and drop the book into the tiny safe before closing it and putting the rug and sofa back. “The basement is a maze.” You state.  
Walking to your closet, “So who wants to drive?” you grab your coat. “ My Dad’s ‘Charger is in garage... It has nothing on that Impala your Dad had, though.” You smile.  
“Its parked outside.” Dean says with a smile.  
“Oh my God! Really?!?” You almost squeal, practically running out the door.  
Dean chuckles giving Sam a look then following you out the door.  
Sam shakes his head and rolls his eyes closing the door behind him.  
“Oh wow!” you exclaim taking her in. “She looks amazing! She still runs good?” you ask looking back at Dean.  
“She purrs like a kitten.” Dean says with a Cheshire grin. “Let’s go.” Dean opens the passenger door for you.  
“Thank you, sir.” You dazzle Dean with your smile. You slide into the seat, carefully touching the leather. Dean slides in the drivers seat next to you as Sam climbs in the back.  
“Oh, it even smells the same.” You comment taking a deep breath. “It smells like leather oil, sweat, and the wind.” You say closing your eyes.  
Sam makes eye contact with Dean through the rear view mirror giving him a bitch face.  
“Kinda elaborate Sammy.” Dean comments before starting the car.  
You lean into the seat, eyes still closed, relishing the sound and feel of the car. You giggle and open your eyes looking into Dean’s eyes.. His breath catches. He gets a flashback of a giggling girl, smiling, Y/C/E brightly shining, sitting in the seat next to him holding his hand as his dad races down the streets.  
“I never realize how much I missed this car.” You smile at Dean reaching and squeezing his hand that was on the seat between you before letting go. “Let’s go.”  
Dean drives too fast intentionally down the roads, just to make you smile or laugh, following your directions into town. Sam sits quietly fuming in the back seat.  
When you get to the Diner you catch Sam’s bitch face in the rear view mirror.  
“You doubt me Sam?” you turn to look at him. “Sam I’m not a demon, or a shifter, or any other monster.” You smile reaching to touch his shoulder. He blushed at your words and ducked from your touch. “You don’t believe me? Christo…”You pronounce the word carefully. “Christo. Christo.” You say exaggeratedly. “Test me, this necklace is silver,” you hold up a necklace with a ring on it. “If you don’t believe it, test me Sam.” You look into his eyes.” You were a baby when I knew you. What, about two or three old the last you saw me? I know you don’t remember me.” You look down. “Its okay to doubt me Sam.” You look back up at the young man. “I can’t imagine life has been easy on you.” You say again reaching to touch his shoulder. He let’s you this time. He has a sad look on his face. “Come on, let’s go eat?” you say softly.  
You go into the Diner and order, you are not surprised by Dean’s choice of a bacon cheese burger, or Sam’s healthier choice of a meal. You order your favorite. You again begin a conversation while waiting for your food.  
“I’ll probably sink a lot into Dad’s old car. Mom’s has kept in the garage since he died. It might not even run.” You scoff. “Its not your impala, but I have good memories in it too.” You smile at Dean.  
“I, uh, could take a look at it if you want.” Dean says hesitantly. He is warming up to your bubbly nature.  
“really?” you look puzzled for a moment. “Oh, I bet your dad taught you, he was an amazing mechanic.”  
“yeah, I do pretty well.” Dean says shyly.  
“You keep that running,” you nod to the Impala outside. “ you’ve got to be as good if not better than your dad.” You compliment him.  
“He is better than Dad.” Sam says. Getting a look from Dean. “Dad said so himself the day he gave you the car.” Sam shrugged.  
“So, Sam. What have you been up to, besides hunting? If Dean here is the mechanic, what about you?” you ask.  
Sam tells you about Stanford while you eat. You share stories of going to college as well. While Dean doesn’t have any college stories. He enjoys the food and that Sam is warming up to you. He begins to remember you more and more. Your mannerisms haven’t changed any. He gets flashes of the girl who was always full of sunshine. Who loved spending time with him and his brother. By the time the dinner is over, Sam has accepted you.  
“Sit up front Sam, I wanna re-live some memories.” You say when returning to the impala. Dean again drives faster than needed just to hear you laugh in the back seat. Even Sam seems to enjoy it, caught up in your laughter.  
Returning to your home, you let the guys in. After locking the door you again get the diary out for the two to look at.  
“Thank you Dean-o.” You smile at him. You pass him the journal, “Make yourself at home, I’m gonna go take a shower.” You leave the two Brothers alone.  
Dean sits down and begins studying the page with the notes from Y/N’s mom.  
Sam looks around the house a little before setting on the sofa. He vaguely gets a feeling of comfort. He looks at the sofa and thinks he remembers it. The wallpaper too. He realized he recognized Y/N’s laughter too.  
“ya know, this place kinda feels familiar, somehow.” Sam says aloud.  
“yeah, it does.” Dean agreed.  
The brothers sat in silence, Dean handed the book to Sam who began to read the page Dean left it open to. It was when John and Y/N’s Dad had a fight and John took the boys and left.  
Dean was lost in fuzzy memories as Sam read what it was like living here then. It told of how Y/N took to the boys and how she had missed them when they left.  
“So, figure anymore out.” You say walking into the room toweling your hair. You were in leggings and a oversized t-shirt. “I left plenty of hot water.” You pat Sam on the shoulder who was still reading. “Left some towels on the sink.” You pat Dean on the shoulder. “mind if I turn on the TV?” you ask.  
“No” the brothers say in union.  
You sit down in your chair and turn on the TV. The news comes on and a reporter is talking about some fire in an old Farm house.  
“Sounds like Hunters.” You say. Dean looks at you in surprise. “What? Random arson. Bodies too burnt you identify? I bet it was vampires.” You almost laugh at the look Dean has.  
“How could you even think it was Hunters?!” Dean asks perplexed.  
“I grew up in the life, Dean-o, I recognize the signs. Most people, like on the news totally missed it. See, they expect that the bodies are of the arsonists who didn’t get away.”  
“Huh.” Dean grunts.  
“Was that you?” you scrutinize his face. “It was , wasn’t it?”  
“No, why would it be us?” Dean scoffs.  
“Dean Winchester, you never could lie to me convincingly.” You laugh a little. “Your eyes always give you away.” You smile slyly.  
“What!” Dean splutters.  
“She is right you know.” Sam says not looking up from the book.  
“huh! Well I never…” Dean says offended. “I’ll just go take that shower.” He stands up and walks off indignantly.  
“Don’t use up all the hot water!” Sam calls after him. You see Dean flip Sam off before entering the bathroom.  
“He will.” Sam sighs. “He always does.”  
“Don’t worry Sam. There is plenty of hot water. I can turn it off if he takes too long.” You smile knowingly at him.  
30 minutes later you go to the kitchen and flip a switch. You hear a yelp from the bathroom and both Sam and you laugh.  
Moments later Dean emerges from the bathroom dripping, a towel wrapped around his waste.  
“That was uncalled for!” Dean yells indignantly.  
“Aww, did Dean-o run out of hot water?” you taunt while Sam laughs on the sofa.  
“Go get dressed, your dripping all over her carpet.” Sam scolds Dean, still laughing.  
Dean slams the door in a huff. You and Sam still giggling.  
Dean emerges dry and dressed, a scowl on his face.  
“Uh, oh Sam.” You say. “You better run. I’ll hold him off.” You smile.  
Sam looks at you then at Dean who was heading towards you. “The hot water is back on Sam. Go!” You laugh. Sam stands ready to defend you. Dean was almost able to grab you. You dart into the kitchen as Dean follows. You remember that little Dean was ticklish. Hopefully Dean hasn’t out grown it. As soon as Dean was within reaching distance you step into him and begin your assault. Dean reacts by tensing up at first but soon is laughing and trying to get away from you. You end up chasing him back into the living room. When Sam sees you gained the upper hand he goes to shower. You continue to tickle Dean until you fall onto him as he trips over the sofa backing up.  
“Oh.” You say staring into his green eyes. You face inches from yours. You mutter as you try to extricate yourself without hurting him. When you are standing you offer the help him up.  
“You okay?” you ask.  
“Yeah,” Dean says brushing him self off self-consciously.  
“We friends again?” you ask.  
“Yeah.”  
“Its good to see you again, Dean-o.” You smile at him. You want to hug him. You resist and pat him on the shoulder instead.  
“you want to watch a movie?” you ask.  
“yeah, that sounds good.” Dean replies not looking at you.  
“Its really good to see you again Dean. Even if you don’t remember me.”  
“Its coming back.” Dean says softly. You smile.  
You put a movie in the DVD player and sit to watch it with Dean. Sam joins Dean on the sofa, when he is done with his shower.  
You get up at one point and head to the kitchen. You are fiddling with glasses and ice, humming to yourself when Sam walks in.  
Sam stops dead in his tracks at the tune you are humming. He remembers hearing that same tune before. A warm fuzzy feeling comes over him. He remembers Y/N, was holding him, humming the tune and rubbing his back in comfort. He couldn’t have been more that three, maybe.  
“You okay Sam?” you ask turning to see the tall young man before you. He had a lost look on his face.  
“What, um, uh, yeah, Y/N. I came in to check on you, do you need any help?” Sam smiles awkwardly as he rubs his hand across the back of his neck.  
“well, if you want to help, you can take this tray out to the living room. I’ll be right out. The tray had three tumblers with ice and some pretzels in a bowl. You turn to the cabinet as Sam walks out with the tray.  
“I don’t know about you boys, but I could use a drink.” You say holding up a bottle of whiskey. “I was saving this for a special occasion. I think this is special enough.” You smile.  
Pouring the whiskey into the tumblers you hand one to Dean and then Sam. “I don’t have a toast. It is good seeing you guys again though.” You raise your glass and take a sip. Sam and Dean follow you.  
You spend the evening telling tales of the antics the boys had gotten into when they stayed with you. Everyone laughed a lot. You recalled embarrassing things about both Winchesters and even yourself. You soon noticed it was really late.  
“Well let’s all go to bed?” you say putting the top on a now empty bottle of whiskey. Standing you reach out a hand to help Sam out of the sofa. Dean stands on his own account, you guide the two men to the bedrooms and head to your own. You begin humming the same old tune you always have as you went.  
“Night boys.” You say turning at your door to look down the hallway. Sam had already closed his door. You had given him your parents room and the large king bed there. Dean got a your old room, and you were in what was called the guest room. You had moved into that room rather than your childhood room when you came back to help your mom.  
Humming you decide to make the rounds and lock all the doors, before you return to your room. You check on Sam who is sound asleep. You peek in to see Dean awake.  
“You alright Dean-o?” you ask quietly from the door.  
“Yeah… I think I remember this room.” He says softly.  
“You used to come climb in bed with me when you had a nightmare.” You smile nostalgically. ”That was practically every night.” You reply walking into the room and sitting on the bed. “You would cuddle next to me and I’d sing till you were asleep.” You smile looking at him, you reach for his hand. “You were the little brother I had always wanted.”  
“yeah, you always smelled like that girly perfume.” He smiles fiddling with your fingers “‘loves baby soft.’ ” Dean and you say at the same time and laugh.  
“Jinx, you own me a beer.” You lightly punch Dean in the shoulder.  
You want me to sing for old times sake?” you ask Dean earnestly.  
He looks at you, a lost look on his face.  
“Sure, Y/N.” Dean smile at you, he looks so young and vulnerable. Right now he isn’t the older brother, the tough guy, the one with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was little Dean-o, Y/N’s little brother.  
“Carry on my wayward son” You begin softly. Singing a little slower than the original.  
“For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more”  
Dean lays his head on you and you begin to play with his hair.  
“Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high  
Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say”  
By the time you reach the second chorus Dean is asleep his head resting on you. You carefully extricate your self while humming the rest of the song. You tiptoe out of the bedroom.  
\----  
You are making coffee the next morning when Sam walks in the room his hair still disheveled from sleep. “Morning Sunshine.” You say to him.  
“Y/N, what was that tune you were humming?” Sam asks in the quiet. You hadn’t realized you were humming, it was just something you did. You hummed only one tune. One your mom sang to you as a child.  
“Uh, ‘Carry On My Wayward Son’ by Kansas. It was my Mom’s favorite she used to sing it to me.” You look up at him and smile. “I used to sing it to you and Dean-o all the time. Dean told me that your mom would sing to you both. ” You turn to the oven while the coffee is brewing. “Eggs?” you ask Sam.  
Sam had stood a little stunned for a moment at your candid reply. “ uh, um yeah.” Sam said rubbing his hand down his face.  
You begin humming again in the quiet kitchen as Sam sits at the table.  
Sam closes his eyes and gets lost in the tune. Fuzzy memories of hugs, back rubs, the wiping away of tears, and comfort flood his memory. Always positive and upbeat words, and kindness. You were always so gentle and kind to him.  
“You, um.” Sam says clearing his throat. “You did a lot for us when we were here?” Sam asks trying to understand the feelings and memory.  
“I wasn’t the only one, but my Mom worked at real job, so I wad left tending you and Dean a lot.” You smile. “You were such a good kid Sam, and smart! to be honest. You were the little brothers I never got.” You ruffle his hair as you set a plate in front of him with eggs, toast and bacon in front of him. Returning shortly with a mug of coffee and creamer.  
“Thank you, Y/N/N.” Sam says automatically.  
“Any time, Sammy. ” You reply.  
Dean shuffles into the kitchen, his hair is a mess, he has pillow crease marks on his face. You hold out a mug of coffee to him without a word. He barely takes the cup from your hand and sits down. You place a plate in front of him with eggs, toast, and extra bacon. You also place a stack of pancakes and fruit with whipped cream on the table in front of both men.  
“This was a favorite of yours, it was the second way to get you to eat fruit.” You say patting Dean on the shoulder.  
Dean grunts slightly and continues drink his coffee.  
“Thank you Y/N/N.” Sam smiles helping himself to some pancakes.  
Dean begins to eat after finishing his first cup of coffee, you purchase him more coffee before sitting down yourself.  
“hmmmm. This is good.” Dean says finally.  
“Yeah, it’s even better than your pancakes.” Sam adds teasing Dean.  
“Hey!” Dean grumps.  
“Well I am the one who taught you to make them Dean.” You smile. “Taught you a few other recipes too.”  
“Your not gonna eat?” Sam asks.  
“I ate before you were up.” You smile watching the two men.  
“Dean you look like you slept good.” You remark as Dean seems more awake.  
“Better than.. well, in a really long time.” He says stuffing a fruit laden bite of pancake in his mouth.  
“I’m glad. How about you Sam?” you look at the younger Winchester  
“Yeah, me too.” Sam half smiles shyly.  
“Good. You are welcome to stay as long as you like.” You say and stand turning to leave the room.  
Sam looks at Dean communicating silently for a moment while you leave the room.  
“I’ll look at the car as I promised, you try you decipher that note. We should be able to get on the road tomorrow.” Dean says.  
“Alright.” Is all Sam says.  
The boys spent one week with you, then another. You joke, and tease and treat them like the younger brothers they are. Sam and Dean relax and enjoy themselves. You spend the days checking on Sam and Dean, making lunch, then dinner, getting them to eat and in between you are still cleaning out the house. More days go by as the boys do their thing you enjoying having your younger brothers home again.  
The day Dean assures you that the Charger will be up and running 100%, you are looking through the closet in your old bedroom. You come across an old shoe box filled with children’s artwork. The drawings of children, and macaroni jewelry. That is where Dean finds you. Sitting on the floor by the bed, surrounded by drawings holding onto the necklaces with tears in your eyes.  
Dean looks at the drawings, flinching as he sees some that make up a few of his nightmares, still. He sees that they get greener and happier as they progress. He sees the necklaces you hold in your hand.  
“Y/N/N?” Dean asks  
“Oh, I’m sorry Dean-o.” You say looking around. “Oh gosh, it’s about time I started dinner, isn’t it?” you say putting the necklaces back in the box.  
“These were my drawings.” Dean says aloud. “I told you about my dreams. You had me draw them so you could share and take the bad dreams away.” He said so softly you almost couldn’t hear him.  
Dean puts his hand on your shoulder, there was grease under his fingernails and they had a dark tinge from working on the car. Dean kneels next to you on the floor. He takes the necklaces out of the box. He smiles at the memory. He was five, his dad had dumped them off at this house once again. You had spread news papers all over the floor and dumped boxes of pasta in a pile in the middle. There were markers, glue, glitter and yarn. You told Dean to make you a necklace. He took handfuls of pasta and soaked them in glue, then rolled them in the glitter. When he was finished he smiled, giving you the necklace.  
“Now you will sparkle outside, like you do inside Y/N/N.” Dean says aloud, repeating what he said when he gave it to her so long ago, fingering the glitter covered glob.  
“Sammy made you this one?” Dean questions, holding up a string covered in red and blue noodles.  
“Yeah, that was the last time I saw the two of you.” You smiled looking at the tangled mess. You then look up at Dean, smiling through your tears.  
Dean just looks at you. He has no words to comfort you. Sam had been standing in the door way and heard the entire conversation.  
“Y/N/N?” Sam says. You look up and smile at him wiping away a your tears.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m just so emotional these days.” You start to collect the old drawings and place them back in the box.  
“Its ok, Y/N/N. You’ve been through a lot, recently.” Sam says recently.  
“I’m just glad to see you two have grown into such fine men.” You smile getting up off the floor with Dean’s help. You place the box on the desk. “So, who wants dinner?” you ask looking at the to men and walking out the door. Sam and Dean share another look.  
“Um, uh… Y/N/N?” Dean says Hesitantly at dinner.  
“Yeah, Dean? Let me guess, you found a case?” you say looking at the older Winchester.  
“Um, uh, yeah.” Dean says rubbing the back of his neck.  
“How did you know?” Sam asks a curious look on his face.  
“You are Hunters. It’s what you do. You’ve been here two weeks. It was bound to happen.” You reply. “Hunters don’t usually stay in one place so long.” You say tilting your head to the side.  
“Yeah, uh, um..” Sam starts to reply.  
“Its okay Sammy. I knew it would happen eventually.” You smile at him. “So leaving in the morning?” you raise an eyebrow looking at Dean.  
Dean nods, his mouth full of food.  
“I’ll make sure to make you a hearty breakfast then.” You smile at him.  
The rest of the even goes by the same as the first, drinking a bottle of whiskey, telling old tales. You sing Dean and Sam sleep one last time.  
The next morning Dean is the first to greet you in the kitchen.  
“I don’t know why, but I get the feeling I may never see you again.” You smile sadly at the older Winchester. “Dean-o, promise me you’ll take care of yourself?” you look him pleadingly.  
“Um..”  
“I’m serious Dean. Please. I can’t go out there and do what you do. I can’t watch over you like you do Sammy. Will you at least try? For your older sister?”  
“Huh, Yeah, Y/N/N. I’ll try.” Dean agrees.  
“I know you’ll look after Sam.” You smile.  
Too soon the boys are ready and walking out the door. Sam hugs you promising to keep in touch.  
Dean hugs you extra tight before letting you go.  
“You are always welcome here.” You say to them as the climb into the Impala.  
You wave with tears in your eyes as the boys drive off into the early morning.


	2. I'll Make a Deal, Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean calls you out of the blue, it's almost summer. Dean had stopped calling you just over a year ago, after finding his dad.

Dean calls you out of the blue, it's almost summer. Dean had stopped calling you just over a year ago, after finding his Dad. Before that he would call and tell you how things were, what was going on, even voicing his fears about Sam's growing powers. The day he called to tell you they found their dad, Dean was pretty quiet. His voice told you he was happy to have found him, the conversation was short and Dean was in a rush.  
“We found him, Y/N. Dad's alright.” He said excited.   
“That's wonderful Dean.” You say smiling into the phone.   
“Look, I can't talk now, but I wanted you to know.” Dean says.   
“Ok, Dean, call whenever you can.” You say and hear a click as Dean hangs up the phone. 

You were really surprised to see Dean's caller ID on the phone. It must be something important, especially after all this time.   
“Dean?” you ask.   
“Sammy’s gone, Y/N.” Dean says in a monotone over the phone.   
“Oh, Dean!” you gasp. “What happened?”   
“Dean?” you say after a moment of quiet over the phone.  
Dean tells you about the yellow eyed demon. About how Sam's powers and that the yellow eyed demon wanted to use Sam. How Sam was killed. He vented his anger, his frustration at not being able to save Sam.   
“”I'm sorry, Y/N. I'll make this right.” Dean says softly.   
“Tell me where you are Dean. I'll come to you.” you say into the phone. “We can figure this out.” you say tears spilling down your face. 

There is no sound on the other end of the phone. 

“You know when we were little…” You hear Dean say.  
“You couldn't have been more than five…” He goes on.   
“You started asking questions… How come we didn't have a mom?”   
You began to cry, “Dean.” Your voice cracked. He had set the phone down, he couldn't hear you.   
“Why do we always have to move around?  
Where'd dad go when he'd be gone for days at a time…  
I remember I begged you to quit asking, Sammy.” Dean’s words were faint as if he stepped away from the phone.   
“I just wanted you to be a times kid, just a little while longer..” You hear Dean sigh.   
“I always tried to protect you… keep ya safe…  
Dad didn't even have to tell me… it was just always my responsibility, ya know…. It's like I had one job… I had one job... “ You hear Dean's voice break.   
“and I screwed it up… I blew it, and for that I'm sorry.”  
There was a pause.  
“I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love…  
I let dad down… and now I guess I am just supposed to let you down, too… How can I? ...How am I supposed to live with that.” you hear Dean crying.   
“What am I supposed to do?”  
“...Sammy.” Dean gasps.  
“God.” Dean sniffles.  
“What am I supposed to do?” Dean inhales sharply  
“What am I supposed to do!!” Dean yells. You hear a crash as if something hit a wall. 

“Dean!” you call out. “Dean!”  
“I'm sorry Y/N.” Dean says heavily into the phone.   
“Dean, you know I'll do anything for you and your brother.” if you knew a way, Dean probably new more on how to get Sammy back.   
“You don't have to do this alone.” You reply.   
“I'll make a deal Dean. They can bring him back.” You say softly.   
“It's my responsibility. He was MY Responsibility.” Dean says with emotion.   
“You both were my responsibility once Dean.” You reply  
“Let me make the deal.” You say softly.   
“I’ll take care of this Y/N.” Dean says and hangs up the phone.   
“Damn it Dean!” you say slamming the phone on the counter.


	3. Come On, Crowley

You gather the ingredients you need and rush to the nearest crossroads, only to find out you are too late.

“Take my soul instead.” You beg the crossroads demon. A man in a fine suit and a Scottish accent. “Darling, why would we want yours when we have a Winchester’s?” The demon smirks.

“There has to be some kind of Deal I can make? Come on, Crowley.”

“I’m sorry, Love. As much as I have enjoyed making deals with your family for generations, this is out of my hands.” He sighs. He holds both hands up in surrender.

“As much as I want to make a Deal, Darling, if that is all?”

Crowley asks.

“How long does Dean have?” you ask him.

“Oh, Darling, now you know we don’t give out others information, like that.” Crowley waves his hand as if bored.

“Tell me or I will leave you in this trap till I can find a way to kill you.” You threaten.

“Ha.” Crowley laughs. “Darling, you wouldn’t.”

“I would, I will. Come on Crowley, please?”

“What is it with you and the Winchesters anyway?” Crowley asks.

“None of your business.” You look at him.

“I’ll make you a deal, this is just out of curiosity, mind you.

You tell me why you have an interest in the Winchesters and I’ll tell you how long till we collect on Dean’s soul.” Crowley smiles.

“You won’t rat me out will you? I don’t need every common demon knocking on my door.” You ask.

“on my honor, Love. I won’t tell a soul.” Crowley smiles.

“Fine.” You say cutting a like through the Devils Trap you had made.

“A kiss?” Crowley asks seductively. 

“is it necessary?” you ask looking at him.

Crowley tilts his head with a smile.

You walk over and he leans down, reaching his arms around you. Closing your eyes, you feel his warm soft lips against yours. You never realized that a demon could have so much passion in a kiss. You practically melt in his arms.

“Hmmmm, that was lovely, wasn’t it Dear?” Crowley says releasing you. He then looks at you questioning.

“When they were little they lived with me and my parents for a time, they are like my younger brothers.” You spat out at him in are huff.

“I had no idea! I guess after a while at least one of you barbarian Y/L/N, would have a heart.” Crowley says sarcastically. 

You give him a sour look, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Dean Winchester has one year.” Crowley sighs.

“Thank you. That wasn’t so hard to say, now was it?” you sass at the Demon.

“The kiss wasn’t necessary, but it was lovely, My, Dear.

Till next time, Love.” Crowley smile at you and vanishes.

“Son of a bitch!” you kick at the dirt.

You had learned quite a lot since your mother died. You had found your great grandfather’s journal. You had learned he was in some secret society and had made a deal with a crossroads demon. The deal was that no one would bother his family and all of his decedents and would keep them safe from the supernatural. He would give in soul to the demon, the demon also made it so none of the descendants could become hunters. The crossroads demon who had made the deal was Crowley, King of the Crossroads. He had been good to your family, even as your father became a Hunter. It was your Mother’s Grandfather who made the deal, as long as your father left Demons alone, Crowley looked the other way. If your mother knew about her Grandfathers deal she never said. Your Grandfather’s journal was full of all sorts of things, the occult, Science, and where the two mingled. He called himself a “Men of Letters”, he wrote that they were all dying, whole families were being wiped-out. He made the deal to protect his family.

You had been experimenting with the things in your great grandfather’s journal. Summoning Crowley was your latest achievement. He was a handsome and stubborn. You had lost count as to how many times you have called upon Crowley. Usually just to see if you could, other times asking about the deal your Great-grandfather made, or things you found in the journal. Crowley was never intimidating, he was charming most of the time, but he never gave you a full or straight answer without you giving him something in return. Usually it was an answer for and answer. The kiss this time was a total surprise. 

You set out to find a way to save Dean from going to Hell. Even if you have to seduce Crowley, or another demon to do it.


	4. I Am Not Going to Stop You, Sam

You spent the last year trying to figure out how to save Dean without an answer. Hell really wants him for some reason. You weren’t able to find out what, despite your connections with a particular demon.

You hear a knock on your door. When you open it you find Sam.

Your heart breaks at that moment, knowing just by looking at Sam that Dean is gone.

You invite Sam in and he tells about Lilith. He tells you how Dean died. You cry with Sam, and then try to help him begin healing. For two months you both try to do everything you can to get Dean back. You even summon Crowley to get answers, only to find out nothing will get Dean out of hell.

Sam had begun healing, accepting that there was no way to get Dean back. He soon so starts going out in the evenings and acting suspicious.

You pretend not to notice,

You ignore when you see a dark haired girl pick him up in in the evenings and drop him off late at night.

You do your best not to be Dean, to not hound him or get in his space. Even as he begins to act like a rebellious teen.

One night he returns late; you were still up.

“Oh, Y/N. I’m sorry did I wake you? “Sam asks stumbling in the house.

“No Sam, I couldn’t sleep.” You sigh “Who is she?” you ask quietly.

“Who is who?” Sam asks.

“Sam, please, don’t lie. I’m not Dean. If you don’t want to tell me that’s fine.” You say softly. “I was just curious; she is welcome to come in.” You stand up and walk past him.

“Ruby, her name is Ruby.” Sam says with guilt.

“Thank you Sam. You can invite her to dinner if you want.”

“Thanks Y/N, though I don’t think she is a come to dinner type girl.” Sam replies.

“That’s alright, the invitation is there. Get some sleep, Sam.” You pat the younger man on the shoulder.

 

A few days later.

“Y/N,” Sam approaches you in the kitchen. “I need to find Lilith. I am going to find Lilith.”

“If that is want you feel you have to do Sam.” You look up at him.

“I…” Sam starts with determination on his face.

“I’m not going to stop you, Sam.” You say reaching up to move hair out of his face. “Just take care of yourself, okay.” You smile sadly up at him.

“Uh… Okay…” Sam hesitates. He is so accustomed to Dean arguing with him, he is surprised at your acceptance.

“You staying for dinner at least? You can invite your friend too.” You tell him turning back to the task of preparing dinner. “She doesn’t need to hide.”

“Uh, yeah.” Sam rubs his hand across the back of his neck.

You meet Ruby over your pot roast. She is polite and friendly.

I know what you are, Ruby.” you tell her while you both are waiting at the door for him to get his things. “Just promise me you will take care of him.”

“How.?” Ruby replies in shock.

“Its an old family trait.” You smile at her. “I assume Sam knows by the way he has been acting?” you ask.

Ruby nods as she hasn’t found her voice yet.

“Look. I don’t know what your deal is. Your helping Sam find this Lilith, so I’ll accept that, but you hurt him.” you threaten. 

You hear Sam’s coming down the stairs before you could finish your threat.

“Thank you Y/N,” Sam looks down at you. “For everything”

“You will always have a place here, Sam.” You look up at the tall hunter. He gives you a hug before heading out the door with Ruby.

“Call me if you need anything, I mean it Sam, anything!” you call after him as he climbs into the Impala with Ruby.


End file.
